The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles of the type installed by the original equipment manufacturer, commonly referred to as the “factory installed” transmission.
The invention is particularly directed to improvement and modification of the automotive transmissions commonly known as the 4R100 installed in vehicles manufactured by the Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich., and the E40D also installed in vehicles manufactured by the Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich.
The present inventor owns the following United States patents, the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated by reference into the present application: U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,426, issued May 26, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140, issued Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,938, issued Dec. 13, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,549, issued Oct. 19, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,628, issued Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,342, issued Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,685, issued Mar. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,823, issued Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953, issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,507, issued Oct. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,928, issued Oct. 19, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,429, issued Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, issued Sep. 12, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,231, issued Sep. 11, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,944, issued May 21, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,472, issued May 20, 2003.
Applicant also owns the following pending U.S. patent applications: Ser. No. 10/081,605, filed Feb. 21, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,397, issued Mar. 29, 2005); Ser. No. 10/105,674, filed Mar. 25, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,157, issued Mar. 2, 2004) ; Ser. No. 10/348,846, filed Jan. 22, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,989, issued May 4, 2004); Ser. No. 10/360,576, filed Feb. 7, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,680, issued Nov. 9, 2004); and Ser. No. 10/678,924, filed Oct. 3, 2003.
The basic principles of the “factory installed” 4R100 automotive transmission, including the specific modes of operation thereof and the hyrdraulic circuits and interrelationship of hyrdraulic circuits, are well known to those in the automotive transmission art. Attention is respectfully invited to the operations manual and text entitled 4R100 Transmissions—Theory And Operation (2000), published by Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich., said publication describing in detail the operation of the “factory installed” 4R100 automotive transmission, including a description of the structure, the hydraulic circuits, and the interrelationship between the structure and the hydraulic circuitry and fluid flow during normal operation of this “factory installed” transmission in automotive vehicles. The disclosure of the aforementioned publication in its entirety is expressly incorporated by reference into the disclosure of the present patent application as disclosing and illustrating background material known to those of ordinary skill in the automotive transmission art.
The basic principles of operation of the “factory installed” E40D transmission for automotive transmissions, including the specific modes of operation thereof and the hydraulic circuits and interrelationship of hydraulic circuits, are well known to those skilled in the automotive transmission art. Attention is respectfully invited to the operations manual and text entitled E40D Automotive Transmission Reference Manual (1992), published by Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich., said publication describing in detail the operation of the “factory installed” E40D transmission, including a discussion of the structure, the hydraulic circuits, and the interrelationship between the structure and the hydraulic circuitry and fluid flow during normal operation of this “factory installed” transmission in automotive vehicles. The disclosure of the aforementioned publication in its entirety is expressly incorporated by reference into the disclosure of the present patent application as disclosing the illustrating background material known to those of ordinary skill in the automotive transmission art.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to increase the capacity or holding ability of the low and reverse clutches of the “factory installed” 4R100 and E40D transmissions when the transmission is shifted into manual low gear to slow the vehicle, as for example, when the vehicle is descending downhill. Heavy loaded vehicles may cause the low and reverse clutches of the “factory installed” transmissions to burn and fail rapidly when the transmissions are used under these conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick, but smooth, apply of the low and reverse clutches in the “factory installed” 4R100 and E40D transmissions when the driver selects manual low gear when the vehicle is travelling at a relatively high road speed. A rough apply may result in tire skidding, while a slow apply may result in a free-wheeling or neutral condition.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to modify the “factory installed” 4R100 and E40D transmissions to adjust the pressure required to move the pressure regulator valve into a position for applying fluid to the torque converter and cooler/lubrication circuits at a pressure less than that required by the “factory installed” transmissions. In the “factory installed” transmissions, a pressure of approximately 75 psi or higher must be applied to a pressure regulator valve by the output of a pressure pump to result in the flow of apply pressure to the torque converter and cooler/lubrication circuits. When the transmission is worn and/or leaks develop, the pump outlet cannot provide the necessary threshold pressure to feed the torque converter and cooler/lubrication circuits resulting in converter, bushing and gear failure as a result of lack of lubrication. By modifying the hydraulic circuitry of the “factory installed” transmission to require a significantly lower threshold pressure to feed the torque converter and cooler/lubrication circuits, the required apply pressure is provided notwithstanding worn components or leaks in the transmission.
Other objects and advantages of the improvements to the “factory installed” 4R100 and E40D automotive transmissions in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion thereof in conjunction with the drawings.